1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device utilizing a driving device to control a rotating angle of an optical device according to an included-angle information of a display device relative to a host obtained by an angle obtaining unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device (e.g. a notebook) usually has an optical device installed thereon, such as an LED (Light Emitting Device) illumination device or a camera, so as to provide an illumination function or allow a user to perform an image capturing operation (e.g. a video communication). In the prior art, since the optical device is usually disposed on the display device at a fixed installation angle, the optical device could perform its intended function successfully only when the user rotates the display device to an appropriate angle relative to a host of the portable electronic device.
For example, if the optical device is an LED illumination device, the user needs to rotate the display device relative to the host to a position where light emitted by the optical device is incident to a keyboard of the host. Accordingly, the keyboard could be illuminated, so that the user could clearly view symbols or characters on the keyboard in an environment with insufficient light and then conveniently perform the keyboard typing operation of the portable electronic device.
On the other hand, if the optical device is an image capturing device (e.g. a webcam), the user needs to rotate the display device relative to the host to a position where an image capturing direction of the optical device points to the user's face. In such a manner, the optical device could surely face the user to precisely capture images corresponding to the user, so as to ensure that the image capturing operation of the portable electronic device could be performed successfully.